Flames in the night
by JupiterGodess
Summary: My take on how Aiolos and Aiolia got to Sanctuary. And I allowed myself to put in a little Soul of Gold - sorry, but the necklace Aiolia receives as a memento of his brother is too beautiful, and, to be honest, don't we all wonder how Aiolos got it in the first place?


**Flames in the night**

„Aiolos? Aiolos! Boy, where are you?!"

The shouts of the young woman rang through the forest. She sounded almost desperate. But that was only understandable, as she was in search for her son.

Her name was Danae. She was what one would call a classic Greek beauty, with harmonious features, elegantly curved eyebrows and hair shimmering like silky copper. She could have left the simple country life behind, but with that thick head of hers, she had gone and married the man she loved, a fisher. Accordingly simple, sometimes harsh, was her life. But she had stuck to her family, doing everything to care for her two boys after her husband had perished in a extraordinarily violent storm just three months ago.

A bush rustled, and the woman flinched.

„Aiolos?"

Another rustle, and a rabbit leaped out of the bush, running away between the trees with tremendous speed. The woman sighed with relief, for it could well have been something else. Predators were known to hunt in this forest. „Aiolos?!", she called again.

This time, a rustling came from above. Danae immediately knew where her son was.

„Come down right now, young man!", she said and looked up. „Or else you won't get dinner!"

Sure enough, on one of the lower branches appeared a boy of maybe six or seven years and peered down.

„Hello mother!" He gripped the branch with both hands, let himself dangle from it and then let go, falling down to the ground.

„How many times do I have to tell you not to play in the forest this late?", his mother scolded as she approached him. „Look how dark it's already gotten. Soon, one won't be able to see the own hand before the eyes."

„Ah, I'm sorry." Aiolos scratched the back of his head sheepishly. „I guess I forgot the time and didn't pay attention to the light."

Danae sighed. „I swear, my hair will get grey in no time if you go on like this. You're far too wild for your own good. And I don't even want to imagine what your brother will be like once he has reached your age."

Her son seemed quite uspet by that. „You're always telling me that. But I love nature. I can't help it. It's as if nature calls me all the time."

She gave him a long, scrutinizing glance. Sighed again. „I understand that. But I also don't want anything to happen to you. Can you understand that?"

„I… I guess so…"

„If you have so much energy, you should put it to good use, at least. There is enough work to do." That was true, so Aiolos said nothing. Danae laid a hand on her son's shoulder and turned him towards the village. „Well, let's head back home. I don't want Aiolia to stay alone for too long."

„Yes, mitéra."

They returned to their small house at the edge of the village. Aiolos' baby brother, Aiolia, was awake and crying. Danae picked him up from his cradle and joined Aiolos at the table, where dinner was already prepared. While the boy started eating, the woman first gave her breast to her younger son. Aiolos ate slowly, watching her. He realised that she was putting someone else's need before her own. It made him feel even worse about his disobedience towards her.

He was old enough to already perceive many things. Additionally came an unusually sharp mind, ahead of most of his peers. He saw and noticed things other children his age did not. And that was why he had noticed how hard his mother worked to feed him and Aiolia. Ever since father had died, she had struggled greatly to keep them alive.

With a bad consciousness, he returned to eating. And he swore to himself that from tomorrow on, he was going to help his mother more.

One moment, the night lay silent over the village. The next, hell broke loose.

Aiolos was woken by shouts. Still half asleep he noticed how bright it was outside. But it couldn't be day yet, could it? He was way too tired, and something about the light looked wrong. Too red. Too much like…

Fire.

Adrenalin flooded his body, making him instantly wide awake. His heart pounded with fear. Now he could even smell the smoke. And indeed, when he looked out the window, he saw flames illuminating the night and people running around in panic. But even worse, he saw dark figures, hunting and killing them. Some with weapons other with some kind of… energy? Aiolos couldn't find a better word for it.

He stood at his window, frozen with shock. Never before had he seen anyone die, and now dozens of people were being brutally killed in front of his eyes.

Behind him, the door to his tiny room flew open. When Aiolos wheeled around, he saw his mother storm in. She had a wailing Aiolia in her arms. Panic lay on her face.

„Come quick, Aiolos!", she shouted with a voice shrill from fear. „Someone's attacking the village! We have to flee!"

Immediately the boy ran after her, out of his room, out of the building. Outside, everything was pure mayhem. The screams of the dying people filled the air, joining the roar of the fire. To his horror, Aiolos saw that already entire buildings were in flames. The red and yellow tongues rose high into the air.

„Hurry!"

His mother pulled at his arm, and he followed her. They ran through the burning village. Amazingly, none of the dark warriors seemed to have noticed them yet. Finally, the forest appeared before them. They redoubled their efforts.

And a figure stepped in front of them.

He appeared out of nowhere. A bulky man, with an evil grin and an ugly face. The fires around them reflected on his darkly shimmering armor.

„Well, well, well", he said, his grin becoming broader and even more devilish. „What have we got here? Some mice trying to run."

His whole appearance made Aiolos shiver. That man actually radiated evil. Never before had the boy met someone this dark. Involuntarily he mimicked his mother's step backwards. She reached behind, took hold of his shoulder. Had to make sure he was still there.

„Who are you?", she asked, sounding surprisingly resolute. „And what do you want?"

Aiolos was filled with admiration for his mother, for the courage she had just displayed. He didn't know if he could have done the same, if he could have summoned enough courage to do it. But then his attention was distracted from that matter, for the man took a step forward.

„Who we are is none of your business." He lifted a fist. „Dead people don't need to know names, after all."

The man took another step forward. Aiolos and his mother one backward. The boy was almost paralyzed with fear. Suddenly his mother turned to him and knelt down. „Here, take your brother." And she handed him Aiolia.

„M… mother?"

She stood again and smiled down at him. „Take good care of him, Aiolos." Then she turned to face the man in dark armor again.

„Tch. And what was that supposed to accomplish?", he asked. The contempt was so audible in his voice, than even Aiolos noticed it.

„You'll never be able to understand it."

The man took another step forward, Aiolos and his mother retreated one.

„Bah! I don't need to understand." He spat. „Love? Feelings? Bah, I say again! They're useless! None of them are going to save you!"

And without warning, he charged.

He aimed for the boys, but to everyone's surprise, Danae stepped into his way. The man's fist crashed into her shoulder and sent her flying.

„Mother!", Aiolos shrieked.

The man in dark armor looked down at him with loathing, then to Danae, who was struggling into a sitting position. „You wanna die first? Well, so be it." And he walked towards her.

„Mother!", Aiolos cried again. „Get up! Run away!"

But she was already too weakened by the blow, and it was already too late. The man stood over her. When he bent down to grab her throat, she mobilised the strenght that her desperation gave her and grabbed his arm.

„Damn you", the man growled and tried to shake her off. But Danae didn't let go. Instead, she even scratched his cheek, leaving bloody gashes and causing the man to howl in pain and anger.

„Now!", she screamed and looked at her son. „Run, Aiolos! Run and hide! You have to live, for me and Aiolia!"

„B… but mitéra…"

„RUN!"

Aiolos stood for a moment, frozen in shock. He saw the man's hand whack across his mother's cheek with terrible force, but his mind couldn't fully process the terrible images he saw. But then his instinct to listen to his mother kicked in. He wheeled around and sprinted into the direction of the forest. As he ran, he tried to tell himself that his mother was going to be okay, that she would fend off the man and follow them into the forest. But then, only a few meters from the safety of the trees, he turned one last time.

His eyes widened and suddenly burned with tears.

The man in dark armor was holding his mother up into the air by her throat. And just as Aiolos turned his head to look back, his other hand shot forward, piercing her chest.

„MITÉRAAAAA!"

With the scream, all his anguish, pain and fear burst out of Aiolos. His steps faltered. Hot streams of tears ran down his face. With horror he watched as the man tossed his mother aside, as if she were a mere doll. Then the murderer turned his head to the boys and grinned.

In that moment, a flash of hatred coursed through Aiolos like he had never experienced before. He wanted to kill this man himself. No, not kill him. Rip him appart. Make him suffer for disregarding his mother's life so much. Yes, he would live, just like his mother had asked of him. And one day, when he was strong enough, he would find this monster and kill him. Tear him to pieces.

The boy wheeled around – and stood face to face with the killer.

„Where do you think you are going, little rat?"

Aiolos flinched and did a step backwards, cluching the wailing Aiolia tightly. His anger had evaporated. Instead, he now was almost paralyzed with fear. This man was insanely fast! That proved however that this man was indeed a monster. He looked down at Aiolia.

„I'm sorry, little brother…"

Regret filled him. Regret that we wouldn't be able to avenge his mother. That he couldn't keep the promise he had given her. That he couldn't protect his baby brother. But no more tears flowed. He had cried them all before. Now he just stared numbly up at his would-be killer. The man slowly lifted his arm for the killing blow, an evil grin on his face.

So this was how it was going to end. Aiolos hadn't expected his life to be this short. He realised now that, in fact, he had never truly pondered death. The only funeral he had ever attended was that of his father. All he knew of death was, that it meant people going away and never coming back.

One last tear flowed down his cheek, a mourning for the two men he and his brother could have become.

The arm of the killer in dark armor sped forward.

Aiolos closed his eyes, bracing for impact.

„STARLIGHT EXTINCTION!"

His eyes flew open again. In awe and disbelief he saw the man being hit by multiple lights, destroying his amor. Then he killer fell to the floor and lay motionless.

„My apologies for being so late, little one."

Aiolos turned his head towards the speaker. There, to his right, stood a figure in long, flowing white robes. A man, judging from his voice. Though the boy couldn't see his face, for the stranger wore a helmet which cast a shadow so deep, that it hid his features.

„Who… who are you?"

His rescuer approached slowly. „You don't need to be afraid. I am here to help."

Something about the man radiated authority and ancient power. Aiolos bowed involutarily. „I… I thank you, sir. And I'm not afraid. Please, tell me who you are."

His answer seemed to make the stranger pause, for it took a few seconds until the answer came.

„My name is Shion." The man took off his helmet. Long hair, white with age was revealed. The face looked unbelievably old. Aiolos had never before such an old face. Two steps before him, Shion halted. „Before I tell you more", he continued, „I need again to apologise. Had I been sooner, more people could have been safed."

That returend the state of the village to Aiolos' attention, which he had completely forgotten since his close meeting with death. He stared into the still raging flames.

„Has… has anyone else survived this?", he asked in a rough voice. It almost wanted to fail him. When Shion shook his head, the pain seemed to rip his heart appart. The boy had known lots of the villagers, had even been friends with some of the other kids. Leave alone the notion that an entire, not too small village had been whiped out. „Who were those guys?" His voice regained strenght, for now his hatred returned. „Why did they even attack us?! They had no reason! We never harmed anyone! So why?!"

Shion studied him for a moment. The … eyes seemed to pierce deep into Aiolos' soul. Finally the old man answered. „They were rough Saints. Black Saints. Trainees who failed ordinary training and, overcome by darkness, obtained dark Cloths. They do what they want, wreak havoc however they please. They need no reason to kill. They just do it."

„No… no reason?" The hatred seemed to burn even hotter inside Aiolos, if that was even possible, chasing away the million questions Shion's words had roused in him. „My mother died for no reason?! Life is too precious to be wasted like that! And my mother was a way too good person to have deserved such a death! She… she…"

Aiolos choked as the memories overcame him. Just yesterday she had scolded him for being too careless, and Aiolos had waved her worries about his safety aside. The regret clawed at his heart with brutal force. Now he would never be able to apologise. And more things flashed through his mind. The accumulated emotions seemed to shut his throat and he had trouble breathing, started panting. He did not know the word, but he was, in fact, starting to hyperventilate.

Then he felt two arms wrapping themselves gently around them. He was pressed against a warm chest.

Something inside him broke.

His pain, his misery, made their way out of him in a long, anguished wail, which joined Aiolias' lament. Aiolos cried and cried, his face pressed against the fabric of Shion's robes, until, once again, there were no more tears. Slowly, the boy regained his composure, managed to calm down again. And with him, Aiolia became quieter too. Instinctively, Aiolos gently rocked him to and fro.

„That's good", Shion said in a soothing tone. „Let it all out. You'll feel better, as if poison had been washed out of your body." A pause. Then he asked: „What's your name, boy?"

„Aiolos." He took a step backward to look the old man into the face. „And this is my brother Aiolia." To his surprise, Shion's lips curled in a slight smile. „Is something funny?", he asked, feeling almost offended.

„Oh, nothing important. I will explain my mild bemusement about your names very soon. Then you'll understand. But for now, there are more important matters at hand." Shion stood and looked grimly at the burning village. „As I said, these were Black Saints. Criminals. I have sensed something evil in this area, which is why I have come. Unfortunately, I have come to late. On the other hand, I might have not even been in the area had I not been searching for something else entirely."

„You mentioned Black Saints before. And that they are criminals. But if there are Black Saints, there must be normal Saints too, or not?"

A smile brightened the old man's face. „You are a very clever boy, Aiolos. Yes indeed, there are normal Saints."

„What are they?"

„They are warriors of Athena. Defenders of justice and peace in the name of the goddess?"

„Athena? You… you mean THE Athena?" Like most Greek boys, Aiolos knew of the ancient Gods. And Athena, as one of the twelve Olympians, was one of the most famous names. Having a city named after her helped too.

„Yes indeed. The gods do exist, young Aiolos. And Athena is the one coming to Earth every two hundred years to protect it from evil."

The boy wanted to be sceptic, but something inside him, and something about Shion, told him that he was speaking the truth.

„And… Saints help her with that?"

Shion nodded. „Exactly." Again the old man appraised Aiolos with that piercing gaze, but he studied Aiolia carefully too. „I sense great power in both of you. Do you want to put it into the service of good and of justice?"

Aiolos silently stared at the still burning houses. Suddenly he noticed that he was clutching his brother too tightly. Immediately he loosened his arms and gently swayed his upper body to and thro, smiling down at the baby. Then he looked back up at Shion, determination on his face.

„Yes", he said. His decision had been made. „Yes, I want to become a Saint, so others won't have to suffer this same fate."

Shion's smile was so fatherly, that Aiolos began to feel warm inside.

„You have a noble soul, little one. It gladens my heart that your motivation isn't vengeance. Come then with me to the dwelling place of the Saints and Athena herself: Sanctuary. There you will receive all the training you need, and your brother will be cared for as well until he's old enough to fend for himself and choose his path."

Aiolos' face brightened a little and he bowed. „Thank you so much, sir." One last time he looked at the place that had been his home. Closed a hand around the pendant hanging around his neck. It was rather big for such a little boy, but that was on purpose, since he would still grow a lot. The pendant was shaped like the shield of a coat of arms, made of a silvery metal and on its lover half a green gem shimmered. It was supposed to be stone called emerald.

A last tear fell on it as Aiolos looked down on it.

„This", he said, his voice quivering a little, „is now the last thing I have left. Everything else has burned. This necklace… it was… it was a birthday gift from my parents…"

„Then treasure it", Shion replied and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. „And keep the memory of your parents well in your heart. Together, these two are the most precious possessions you will ever have in your entire life."

„And I have Aiolia, too", Aiolos said, gently stroking the still hiccuping baby's cheek with a finger.

„And Aiolia." Shion's voice was full of compassion and… wasn't there even a hint of pride? „Now come. I'll take you to your new home."

There was a blinding flash of light. Aiolos felt a twist in his stomach. One moment later, it was all over.

They now stood on a square which was surrounded by Ancient Greek style buildings. There were even columns lying on the ground, like those of ruins. Torchlight lit the area.

„W… where are we?", the stunned boy asked. „And… and how did you do that? Do all Saints have this ability?"

Shion laughed softly. „Your curiosity is unquenchable, isn't it? But that's good. Very good. Knowledge can be a power on its own. Welcome to Sanctuary, Aiolos. As for your other questions: your master will teach you everything about Saints. I will only tell you, that teleportation is an ability unique to my people. Only a native of Jamir can do it."

At the far end of the square, two men came around the corner. They wore simple leather armors and were armed with spears. The looked like some kind of soldiers to Aiolos. They froze in mid-step when they saw him and Shion and bowed deeply. „Kyrie Shion", they said before heading on. Most likely they were on patrol.

„Well, it is the middle of the night", the old man said. „I will show you where you can sleep. Tomorrow I will take you around Sanctuary and introduce you to your master." He paused for a moment and once more appraised Aiolos very carefully and very serious. „I have to warn you. Your training will be excruciating. It will take a lot of commitment and strenght of will. Are you still determined to follow through?"

For a moment, the boy hesitated. Something told him that Shion was not exaggerating when he said that the training would be excruciating. But then the image of his burning village and the man in dark armor flashed through his mind.

„Yes", he simply said.

Shion smiled again. „Good. I like your spirit." He pointed up at the starry sky. „Look, your guardian is already welcoming you."

Aiolos followed his finger with the eyes and saw a set of stars, which glowed in a soft golden light.

„My… guardian?", the amazed boy asked. That gentle golden shimmer calmed him greatly. It was as if he was gazing upon a dear friend, who comforted him about the loss of his mother.

„That, my boy, is Sagittarius, the Archer."

„Sagittarius…"

For one more moment, Shion let the boy look at the constellation. Then he said: „Now come. You've had a very rough night and need to rest. I want to show you where you can sleep."

Aiolos hadn't noticed how exhausted he was until the old man mentioned it. Instantly, he was overcome by fatigue. What he had experienced tonight was quite a deal for a boy this young. It went even so far that he started feeling nausea. Aiolia seemed to weigh twice as much as before. With a dizzy head, Aiolos stumbled after Shion, who led him along stairs and even more squares like the one they had left, until they halted in front of one of the stone buildings. The boy couldn't make out its size or shape, for only two torches next to the entrance shone through the darkness.

„This is where trainees sleep during their first months here", Shion explained. He led Aiolos inside, where they came into a very long corridor. Doors went off to both sides. It was empty and quiet, which was no surprise considering the time. Again it was torches which provided light, shining on smooth stone walls. In the upper half, Shion opened a door to the right. „This will be your room for the time being."

The boy stepped in and looked around, still a little curious despite his exhaustion. His new accomodation was not big, but big enough for someone like him, who had no possessions, and it had everything he needed. A small table with two chairs, a bed slightly bigger than the one he had had at home, and a not overly large wardrobe. Everything was made of wood. There was even a window. Its shutters were of course closed during the night. The room was certainly not luxurious, but luxury wasn't, what Aiolos wanted. It contained everything he needed, anything else didn't matter.

Aiolos gently laid Aiolia down on the bed. Then he turned to Shion.

„Thank you so much", he said and bowed again. „You have helped us a lot. I don't know how to repay your kindness."

The old man's smile widened a little. „There is no need to repay it. I help without expecting repayment. That's what a Saint do. But seeing you becoming a fine warrior of Athena, a great protector of peace, would be more than enough for me. Now sleep. You need it. Tomorrow, when you have woken up, you can go to the dining hall. Leave this building and turn left. It's the next door. Ask for whatever you need and they'll give it to you. Warming milk for your brother won't be a problem either."

Aiolos bowed again. The gesture came from genuine respect and gratitude towards this man, who had saved their lives and given them shelter. „I really don't know how to thank you. Words are too feeble to express how grateful I am."

„Heh, we already closed that matter. Well then, despite all, I hope you have a pleasant night. Tomorrow, I'll come to you, do not worry about that."

„Good night… kyrie Shion."

The old man nodded and left, closing the wooden door behind him.

Suddely, from one moment tot he next, Aiolos' strenght seemed to evaporate. His nausea became worse, and his legs started to tremble. Tears even burned in his eyes again. The boy carried himself over to the bed. With gentle movements as not to wake his brother, he put Aiolia a little closer to the wall, so he wouldn't accidentally fall down in the night. Then he got onto the matrace himself and pulled a blanket over the two of them. He was dead tired, his eyelids felt like they weighed tons.

Aiolos fell asleep almost the moment his head touched the cushion. But before he did, he had time to lay an protective arm over Aiolia and look at his peacefully sleeping baby brother.

,I will protect you, Lia. You're the only family I've left, and I won't let any harm come to you. I won't let ever anything happen to you, no matter what. So, have sweet dream, adelphos. Your big brother is watching over you.'

A last flood of images washed through his mind. He saw how he became a strong warrior, defending the weak and innocent. Ensuring noone else would suffer their fate. Protecting justice and peace.

Protecting Aiolia.

He would do anything to keep his promise to his mother. Although, Danae wouldn't even have had to ask him. Aiolia was his little brother, and Aiolos would always protect him.

,Sweet dreams, Lia…'

And with that, his eyes closed and he fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

For the two boys, a new life had just begun.


End file.
